Kabut Obsesi Cinta
by lianclouds
Summary: "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Heechul?" ujar Kyuhyun sendu./"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun. Selamanya. Percayalah."/KyuChul / SiBum/slight KyuBum/GS , OOC


_Kabut Obsesi Cinta_

_Genre : Romantic, Friendship_  
_Main Cast : Heechul, Kyuhyun_  
_Cast: Ki bum (Siwon's Girlfriend), Siwon (Kyuhyun's Best Friend)_

___Warning :KyuChul / SiBum/slight KyuBum/GS , OOC_

_Hai, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mahasiswa salah satu perguruan tinggi swasta di Seoul. Aku memiliki history cinta yang ingin kusampaikan kepada sahabat semua. Well, mungkin ini cuma roman picisan. Maybe, kisah cinta klise. Entahlah. Namun aku merasa perlu menceritakannya sebab aku tidak ingin sahabat semua terpuruk di dalam 'kasus' cintaku yang miris. Ya, miris. Sebab selama ini, aku sudah dibutakan oleh obsesi cinta sehingga tak mampu melihat arti cinta yang sesungguhnya itu sendiri. Aku terkungkung dan terpenjara oleh obsesi meski di lain pihak, ada cinta lain yang justru merupakan cinta yang nyata dan sejati._

_Cinta itu bernama Kim Heechul. Dia adalah teman sekampusku. Dia telah lama mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati. Namun aku dibius oleh obsesi dan kecantikan Ki bum sehingga melalaikan Heechul. Aku terus ingin menggapai yeoja obsesiku, meski ia serupa gemintang yang tak terjamah. Hei, betapa bodohnya aku, mengharap gemintang penerang temaram hatiku sementara ada pijar kecil yang senantiasa bersinar untukku lewat pelita cinta Heechul._  
_Betapa naifnya aku. Seharusnya aku sudah diganjar karma dari obsesiku sendiri. Namun cinta sejati Heechul yang kutampik justru mengulurkan tangannya. Diberikannya aku bahunya untuk bersandar dan menangis. Dan diberikannya satu tempat yang paling istimewa di hatinya. Selamanya. Ya, selamanya._  
_***_

Flashback...

_Kabut tipis mulai menyelimuti hutan-hutan kecil di lereng bukit. Angin dingin menusuk tulang hingga ke ulu hati. Pohon-pohon pinus masih basah dan lembab. Api unggun mulai meninggalkan bara berwarna kemerahan. Dengan asap menjulang tinggi._  
_Di gasebo kecil Kyuhyun termangu. Memperhatikan siluet pinus yang berjejer rapi. Bak raksasa yang sangat menakutkan. Sesekali ia mendekap jaket parasutnya. Sambil teringat dengan seorang yeoja yang pernah mencuri bum, nama yeoja itu. Mahasiswi ekonomi di sebuah universitas swasta._  
_Pertemuan itu memang begitu singkat. Di sebuah toko buku. Saat Kyuhyun menabraknya tanpa sengaja, dan yeoja itu memaki-maki Kyuhyun seenak hatinya. Kyuhyun pun berang dan membalas makian kecil itu. Dan ternyata mereka bertemu lagi di salah satu universitas di Seoul. Pertemuan itu membuat Kyuhyun terbayang-bayang dengan yeoja judes yang menghardiknya. Kebencian itu pun timbul dengan sendiri. Kyuhyun mengolok-olok si yeoja di depan umum. Bahkan di depan mahasiswa lainnya._  
_Namun kebencian itu mendadak berubah menjadi sebuah kerinduan di hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berkali-kali mencoba merayunya. Meminta maaf kepada si yeoja. Tapi si yeoja menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun sangat mengharapkan cinta sang yeoja, namun tetap saja ditolak._  
_Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sakit hati. Perih rasanya. Terasa kabut-kabut tipis menyelubungi relung hatinya. Entah mengapa kabut-kabut itu semakin menebal, rasanya._  
_Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Desahan angin menghapus tubuhnya yang beku. Gesekan angin membuat dahan-dahan pinus bergoyang dan riuh dengan suara yang syahdu. Saat menikmati semilir angin, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menutup mata Kyuhyun dari tercekat merasakan tangan dingin yang menutup kedua matanya._  
"_Siwon!" tebaknya asal._  
_Namun si pemilik tangan diam saja._  
_Kyuhyun berusaha menebaknya lagi. Mungkin hal ini keisengan teman-temannya. "Jung Yong Hwa! Lepaskan tanganmu," tebak Kyuhyun lagi._  
_Namun lagi-lagi orang di belakangnya itu diam saja. Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan menebak lagi. Namun tidak ketebak._  
"_Sorry, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda," seru Kyuhyun menyerah._  
_Kemudian tangan itu pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan._  
"_Hei! Kenapa kau melamun terus," sapa seseorang padanya._  
_Kyuhyun mengucek-ucek matanya. Melihat seseorang di depannya dengan terpana._  
"_Heechul?" gumamnya._  
_yeoja itu tersenyum. Duduk di depannya kemudian._  
"_Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun. Aku lihat, kau selalu Melamun. Apa kau sedang kasmaran?" selidik Heechul._  
"_Ah, tidak. Aku tidak melamum."_  
"_Sudah, jangan bohongi aku. Buktinya, dari tadi aku perhatikan, kau selalu bengong. Aku tahu ada seorang yeoja yang mencuri perhatianmu. Siapa dia,Kyuhyun ?"_  
_Kyuhyun terbelalak sambil menelan air liurnya._  
"_Melamun? Melamunkan siapa?"_  
"_Sudahlah, tidak usah bohong lagi."_  
_Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan keningnya. "Kau tahu dari mana?"_  
"_Aku sudah membaca semua buku catatan harianmu. Maaf, kalau aku lancang."_  
"_Heechul…! Ja-jadi… kau…. " Kyuhyun menatap wajah Heechul dengan lekat, seperti tidak percaya atas pendengarannya sendiri._  
"_Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, Kyuhyun. Kau marah?"_  
_Kyuhyun diam. Hening. Namun hanya sesaat._  
"_Siapa Ki bum? Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Heechul memecahkan keheningan_  
"_Hm, dia anak ekonomi."_  
_Bibir Heechul membulat. "Oo."_  
_Hening lagi. Perasaan Heechul tercabik-cabik. Sesungguhnya dia sangat mengharapkan Kyuhyun menjadi kekasihnya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak pernah menggubris perasaan itu. Meski perhatian yang diberikan Heechul sangat lebih untuk Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun seakan tidak peduli._  
_Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun beringsut dari duduknya. Angin dingin semakin menggila seakan menghunus jantungnya._  
"_Aku pergi dulu, Heechul. Aku mengantuk," ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Heechul yang terpaku._  
"_Tapi, Tunggu… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini Kyuhyun."_  
"_Sudahlah, besok saja mengobrolnya," tolak Kyuhyun apatis (tanpa perasaan)._  
_Heechul terpaku. Kali ini hatinya seolah terhempas ke dalam cadas-cadas yang tajam. Namun Heechul dengan sabar hati menunggu kepastian yang tak pasti. Meski berkali-kali hatinya tersayat pedih karena Kyuhyun memikirkan yeoja lain, Heechul tetap saja memberi perhatian penuh terhadap Kyuhyun._  
_Heechul terpaku memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Malam seakan menghadirkan giris sunyi yang luar biasa. Tak terasa airmatanya menitik. Dan setiap begitu, maka ia hanya dapat menuangkan baur perasaannya lewat lembar-lembar buku diarinya. Di sana, ia menaburkan kalimat dalam bentuk puisi. Puisi cinta buat Kyuhyun._  
**___Ketika hasrat hatiku  
mendambakan dirimu  
namun bayanganmu  
hanya terlintas dalam angan dan mimpiku_**  
**___Aku begitu mendambakanmu  
mengharap kau merajut benang cintaku  
agar menjadi sebuah sutra  
yang indah dalam hatiku  
dan terlukis sejuta namamu  
(Di sudut kamar- Heechul)_**  
_Heechul meremas buku diari yang senantiasa menyertainya kemana pun ia pergi. Hatinya masih berdarah dalam penantian. Pemuda itu terlalu angkuh di dalam obesesinya. Dipandanginya jelaga langit. Gemintang bermain mata dalam kerlap-kerlip abadinya. Mereka indah namun tak tergapai tangan. Seperti itulah Kyuhyun sekarang. Ia gemintang yang tak terjamah!_  
_***_

_Terlihat Kyuhyun mengibaskan kotoran yang menempel di celana jinsnya. Membetulkan kancing jaket parasutnya hingga menutupi lehernya yang jenjang. Memakaikan penutup kepalanya. Entah mengapa bayangan-bayagan Ki bum bermain-main lagi di benaknya. Bayangan itu seakan tidak mau pergi._  
'_Mengapa Heechul menolak cintaku?' batinnya lagi. 'Aku harus mendapatkannya. Harus!'_  
_Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga gasebo dan berjalan melewati semak belukar. Langkah terhenti oleh suara canda seseorang yang telah mencuri perhatiannya. Kyuhyun berusaha mempertajam pendengaranya. Sepertinya ia kenal betul dengan suara itu. Ya, tidak salah lagi!_  
_Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri sebuah gasebo lain didepannya. Dengan lampu remang dan redup. Ia melihat dua orang anak manusia sedang memadu kasih._  
"_Ki bum?" jeritnya, mengerutkan dahi._  
"_Siwon?" lanjutnya terbelalak tak percaya._  
_Siwon terbelalak kaget melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun._  
"_Kyuhyun…."_  
"_Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun menahan gejolak cemburu yang telah membakar di hatinya._  
_Ternyata Ki bum mencintai Siwon, sahabatnya. Pantas saja Ki bum menolak cintanya._  
"_Kau keterlaluan,Siwon! Kau keterlaluan!" sergah Kyuhyun emosi._  
"_Kyuhyun! Apa maksudmu!"_  
_Kyuhyun menarik bajuSiwon dengan kasar. Matanya melotot tajam menahan kemarahan. Melirik ke arah Ki bum dengan tatapan mata tajam pula. Sedangkan Ki bum hanya tertunduk melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah kalut. Ki bum meringkuk ketakutan di tempat duduknya. Matanya hanya sesekali memicing memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Siwon._  
"_Kau pagar makan tanaman. Kau tahu kan kalau selama ini aku sangat mencintai Ki bum."_  
"_Sudahlah, Kyuhyun!" tepis Siwon. " Ki bum tidak mencintaimu."_  
"_Hei, kau pikir kau hebat?! Sahabat macam apa kau?!" Kyuhyun mempererat tarikan pada kerah baju Siwon. Dan dengan kasar dihentaknya tubuh tegap itu hingga terjerembab di atas rerumputan._  
_Tak lama kemudian Siwon bangkit dengan emosi yang membara. "Kau mau apa, Kyuhyun?! Seharusnya Kau tahu diri sedikit. Ki bum itu tidak mencintaimu! Tapi mencintaiku!"_  
"_Hei, kurang ajar!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon. "Yang pertama kali mengenal Ki bum itu aku! Bukan kau!"_  
"_Hm… apa kau lupa, kau itu tidak pantas mendapatkan Ki bum. Kau itu pecundang!"_  
"_Arrghhh…."_  
_Buuuk! Braakkk. Duuk…._  
_Kyuhyun memukul tubuh Siwon berkali-kali. Dan menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Jang Geun Suk dan Kyuhyun terus berkelahi. Saling baku hantam memperebutkan seorang yeoja yang sama-sama mereka cintai._  
_Siwon balik memukul Kyuhyun dengan keras. Beberapa kali Jang Geun Suk tersungkur dan bangkit dengan tertatih. Dengan terhuyung Jang Geun Suk menghantam wajah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang sudah kalap juga memukul tubuh Jang Geun Suk dengan kuat hingga ia terpelanting jauh di rerumputan._  
"_Sudahlah Siwon! Sudah…! Jangan berkelahi lagi!" Suara Ki bum terdengar menengahi kegaduhan mereka._  
_Kyuhyun bangkit dengan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Semakin terasa sakit saat melihat Ki bum lebih memperhatikan Siwon. Ternyata benar, Ki bum sama sekali tidak mencintainya._  
_Kyuhyun beringsut dengan mata memar. Hidungnya berdarah dan pelipisnya sobek. Ia sempoyongan di antara semak belukar. Berjalan tertatih dengan langkah yang tidak teratur. Dan mendadak saja ia tergelincir di bebatuan. Terperosok jatuh di dasar bukit. Terguling hingga terpental dan akhirnya terlentang tak sadarkan diri. Ranting-ranting kecil dan berduri menyayat jaket parasutnya._  
_Jeritan keras Kyuhyun membelah sunyi malam di hutan pinus. Heechul tercengang di depan unggun yang masih berkobar. Ia bangkit berdiri dan segera mencari asal suara yang telah mengisi hatinya sekian lama._  
_***_

_Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Melihat seisi ruangan dengan mata nanar. Putih, semua serba putih._  
'_Apa aku sudah mati?' batinnya. Pandangannya buram, dan masih sangat buram._  
"_Kyuhyun…? Kau sudah sadar?" Suara seseorang menghentakkan hatinya._  
"_Heechul…." gumamnya parau._  
"_Sudah dua hari kau tidak sadarkan diri. Kata dokter, kau gegar otak ringan. Kau harus banyak istirahat."_  
_Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. Menggenggam jemari tangan Heechul yang semula beku. Kini hangat bagaikan matahari yang menyinari lubuk hatinya. Mengapa ia harus mengejar yeoja yang tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Ia merasa berdosa telah membiarkan Heechul diselimuti kabut tebal. Kini ia berusaha menepis kabut-kabut itu dari kehidupannya._  
"_Jangan tinggalkan aku, Heechul?" ujar Kyuhyun sendu. Suaranya masih terdengar parau._  
_Heechul tersenyum tipis dengan mata penuh airmata._  
"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyuhyun. Selamanya. Percayalah."_  
_Kyuhyun tersenyum. Diciuminya jemari Heechul dengan lembut._  
"_Aku menyayangimu, Heechul," ujarnya lirih dan pelan._  
_Heechul tersipu bahagia dengan pipi merona merah._  
_Kini kabut cinta tersebut tak lagi menutupi hati mereka. Kabut telah berlalu. Terhembus angin yang sepoi nan semilir._  
_Keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Terlebih Heechul, yang kini mendapatkan kembali hati pujaannya._

**_TAMAT_**


End file.
